1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a clamp assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a clamp assembly for attaching an object to a mounting surface or surfaces, such as the mounting surfaces of a tabletop.
2. Background
Conventional clamps are known that are designed to connect objects to one another. However, these conventional clamps suffer from numerous limitations and drawbacks. First of all, many of these conventional clamps are not versatile, and thus are not able to be used for different applications. Secondly, conventional clamps are often very limited in their load capacity, and therefore, are unable to be used for supporting objects over a certain nominal weight. Thirdly, conventional clamps frequently are susceptible to inadvertent disengagement if they are loaded over their nominal load carrying capacity.
Therefore, what is needed is a clamp assembly that is readily versatile, and is capable of being used for many different applications. Also, a clamp assembly is needed that has a substantial load carrying capacity, and thus is capable of supporting relatively heavy objects from a support surface. In addition, a clamp assembly is needed that is not susceptible to inadvertent disengagement even if it is significantly loaded with relatively heavy objects.